An Onigiri's Melody
by shyxsakura
Summary: Looking for her pink pearl, Tohru finds herself with legs! What will happen to this clumsy ex-mermaid and who is the mystery man behind all of the chaos? Yukiru Kyouru a lot more couples! read to find out!


**-- An Onigiri's Melody --**

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

( ashyboylova@yahoo.com )

**Authors Notes: **Konnichiwa minna-san, and welcome to my all new furuba fic **An Onigiri's Melody**. I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic since I still haven't finished **Tears of an Angel** and I'm just starting my other fic, **Silver Moon**, but I just couldn't help myself. ^-^ This will be my first attempt on a non-angsty theme, and I'm very surprised at myself. So, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket .. .. but I do own one kawaii Yuki doll .. ^-^

. . . . before you read . . . Yuki has grayish-violet eyes in my story . . . ^-^

**An Onigiri's Melody**

**Chapter One: Remembering the past **

Six-year old Honda Tohru gazed longingly up into the midnight, black sky as bright fireworks drizzled down onto the sea. 

It had been days since she got a taste of the rich human air, and she had been very anxious for her next visit. 

The past few weeks, time had been evaporating out of Honda Tohru's tiny hands as schoolwork, chores, and her aunt and uncle's watchful eye had taken almost, all of her time. 

It wasn't that she didn't love them, but the fact that she didn't feel comfortable with them. 

She just loved her mother way too much to not defend her whenever they had another one of their daily **talks**.

Honda Tohru sighed.

Okaa-san, I wish you were here right now, watching the same scene as me, and swimming in the same waters as me.

I know that you're here with me in spirit, but I still can't help but miss seeing you.

She sighed again.

Everything's so hard now a day. I just don't know what to do anymore. 

Okaa-san.

Where are you?

Okaa-san.

I want to see you.

Okaa-san.

I miss you.

Breathing in the fresh, ocean scent, her straying, blue eyes darted towards a small boat settled to the right of her. Surprised at its sudden appearance, the young mermaid quickly scanned it over.

It was quite small, compared to the ones she'd seen underwater, and looked to fit around two people -- one silver haired male, whom was evidently taking a light snooze, and another whose hair and eyes were shielded by a red cap.

Bravely, Tohru waved toward the boy whose hair and eye color was unknown and gave a sweet smile. 

"Isn't it such a beautiful night?" 

Turning toward the source of her voice, the young boy, both shocked and surprised, gave a slight tilt of his head, letting a few strands of violet brush his face.

She watched in awe as the fairy-like boy slowly looked down upon her with his violet eyes and answer a shaky yes. 

Time seemed to stop as their eyes, one a grayish-purple while the other an ocean-blue, met under the night of the moonless sky. Both were entranced by the other, but the moment was soon lost as Tohru nervously looked away.

The boy, still enchanted by the young mermaid, never left from his spot -- that is, until a gust of wind blew his favorite, red cap down onto the waters.

Forgetting his situation, he quickly lifted his foot to the railing and shakily reached the other side. 

During this whole time, the ocean-blue eyed mermaid watched the scene infront of her take place from a distance, never giving one helping word or warning.

And finally, when she came to her senses, the young, violet haired child fell right into the blue void.

Without a second thought, she dove in after him, barely managing to catch his slippery fingers. 

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

Tohru dragged her almost-dead friend out of the ice, cold waters and onto the sandy beach, where the sun was now shining. 

With her eyes over-spilling with unshed tears; she pounded on his chest, in hopes that he would start breathing again.  

Okaa-san.

What should I do?

I'm so scared, I just want to swim away and never come back, but, I can't just leave him there.

Okaa-san.

After a moment of thinking, Tohru quickly drew out a small, pink pearl out of the shell necklace her mother had left her and, without a chance to rethink her position, placed it ontop of his heart.

I hope this'll work.

After making sure that the pearl entered his heart safely, Tohru leaned down and muttered quietly into his ears. 

"Arigato and gomen nasai."

Throwing one last glance towards the sleeping prince, she dove into the waters, all the while, missing the violet, gray eyes that followed her every movement.

Sakura

 ****


End file.
